1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a panel module including a touch panel and a display panel, and more particularly, to a control apparatus for controlling sensing timing corresponding to the sensing operations of the touch panel by referring to signals at the display panel, thereby promotes the sensing precision and the operating speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern panel techniques, a panel module usually includes a touch panel and a display panel for sensing the touching signals and executing the display operations, respectively. The signals corresponding to the operations of the display panel, such as the driving signals, however, lead to noise coupling betweens the display panel and the touch panel and downgrade the sensing preciseness of touch panel. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating noise coupling between a touch panel 110 and a display panel 120. As shown in FIG. 1, the panel module 100 possesses a touch panel 110 and a display panel 120; the signals sent to the display panel 120 would cause noise signals coupled to the touch panel 110 which affect the accuracy of the touch sensing outputs generated by the touch panel 110; the inaccurate touch sensing outputs need to be revised in the subsequent software/hardware processes and this causes additional costs. Moreover, the processes for revising the inaccurate touch sensing outputs also delay the subsequent operations of the touch panel. What is clearly needed are an apparatus and a method that upgrade the sensing preciseness of the touch panel and thereby advance the operations of the touch panel with reduced cost.